1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for testing an electronic device, a device interface used for the test apparatus, and a configuration method for the test apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known in the prior art that a test apparatus for testing electronic devices such as semiconductor circuits includes a device interface on which the electronic devices are mounted, test modules coupled to the electronic devices via the device interface and generating input signals to be input to the electronic devices, and a control unit for supplying signals to control the test modules. The test modules are mounted on slots provided between the device interface and the control unit.
In the above ordinary constitution, the coupling of a connector coupled to one of the electronic devices on the device interface and each of the slots is fixed, and a user cannot freely set it. Accordingly, it might be impossible to correspond to the purpose of the user, and that is inadequate from the point of view of scalability.
Contrary to the above constitution, to improve scalability, a constitution in which the coupling of each slot and a connector of the device interface can be freely set is taken into consideration. In this constitution, it is required to diagnose whether or not the slot and the connector are coupled according to the setting of a user. In the conventional test apparatus, since the above constitution is not considered, the function to diagnose the coupling relationship between the slot and the connector cannot be realized.